percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Capn Rin Scotts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captin' Rin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Get on chatango. NOW. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 03:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Read my story and find out You want to know how my character is half dragon half god? Read my stories. Don't mean to sound mean.IceFireWarden14''~The Dragon King'' 21:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) May i join THO using Kleiste Smite? They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 01:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure. here, this is one of my better yet more rushed pieces: Son of Rhea They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 01:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ehhh...ill join whichever. dosent matter. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 01:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Since she's active on other wikis, I think you should ask her first. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!']] 02:04, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rin, Ersason219 here or Ers for short. Pleasure to speak to you. If you want a great place to talk about PJO please check out http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Im usually on here. Hopefully see you there. Ersason219 13:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC)How soon is Now?Ersason219 13:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me on chat!!!! Tell all of them!!! I'm sorry!!! So annoying!!!!!!! Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 18:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) whats your THO plan? Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 19:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, the character you want in on the Godslingers 300 on the page and its lunaii pic, remember it can't be current time characters Luke 12346 The Godslingers 300 second charcter hey rin, have ya finished your second character for The Godslingers 300, we can't start the story with out it. Luke 12346 Hey Rin ya doing the chapter 1 chap yet? Luke 12346 doing the chap yet? Luke 12346 Hey Rin when ya gonna do the chap? Luke 12346 Hey when are ya going to start Chapter 1 of The Godslingers 300? Luke 12346 When ya going to finish the chap? Luke 12346 Hey Rin, could you introduce Jeannette Yu in Chapter 1 and make her become a member plz. Luke 12346 Um...sorry Rin but i'm gonna have to give chapter 1 to Josh, your taking to long to make it, you can do chapter 3 though Luke 12346 Um your chap is now 4 but we've done chapters 1 2 and 3 so your next, although you'll have to read them to catch up. Srry again Luke 12346 Hey Cap'n!!!! I got a story idea for The Grimms!!! Hope I can talk to you soon!! Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 16:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cap'n, is Real Truth a good name for story for the Grimms? Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 14:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cap'n I'm done with the prologue. your turn for Chapter 1 of Real Truth . Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 16:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rin, when u come on the wiki its your turn to make a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Hey Rin ur chaps next Luke 12346 Rin its ur turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Well when u come back on would u do ur chap Luke 12346 well what am i going to do? do your chap for u Luke 12346 Done your chap for you Luke 12346 (This is Archie doing a Favour for Ex) Hey Rin its your turn to do a chap for the Godslingers 300 (if your still on leave i'll do it for you, just tell me what u want in) Luke 12346 Hey cap'n! Just asking if the story for the grimms is still going to be done. So is it? Sry for bugging you. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 07:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Heres the link Real Truth. You can change the name, i was in a name-making block at that time. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 22:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, i'll be on this weekend. Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 23:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) You back to being active? Μιχαήλ the Quester 18:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I cant go on chatango but i can go on wiki chat - SWAG SWAG SWAG 21:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Please vote here (rollbacks can vote now if u didn't know) - SWAG SWAG SWAG 05:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RIN! Hey, 1)Hazel is looking for you on chat and 2) Wanna join my collab? Awaken_The_Legends Please Reply ASAP [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 19:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey the name The Young God Chronicles Ok? Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 02:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 1 The Young God Chronicles Chapter 1is up Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 03:38, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The Grimms could I join The Grimms? Luke 12346 Refering to The Grimms Yes i still want to be apart of The Grimms, i don't come on chat alot because my computer is crap so anything you need to ask just message me Luke 12346 I'm sorry, saumensch D: I was going to get on chat this morning during school, but lucky me always gets seated in a way that exposes my laptop screen to the entire class. I think the teacher plans it. What a harlot. But I'm on now :3 SO GET YOUR FILTHY SAUMENSCH ASS ON CHAT. Not...feelin' the aster... 21:38, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is Josh-Son Of Hyperion. I would like to inform you that I am still on The Agency, and is still a part of it. Thanks! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 08:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to be better. I am the arguement-causer 70% of the time. And i swear, I'm trying to get better. But I also wanted to let you know that I am trying to get on, and it really does hurt me when descisions are made without even a message saying, we decided this, You like it? Just so my vote would be counted. I am experiencing more homework then I ever have before. I've just moved. I'm having issues making friends. I have writers block so the only, medium level ideas have been shot down because they require others characters. I am trying. And I have tried to contribute. And I really will continue to try. Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I didn't ban you forever, I wasn't on chat...I undertsand everything you said, my message was just meant to acknowledghe you and tell you that I;m trying. What did you decide? Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:07, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The ending... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) You said you discussed the final books of THO... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, i decided to take the time to start an actual THO short story called Nostalgic. Hers hoping you like it... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, not now. The weekend probably...unless my family ha stuff... :( Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:36, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Nostalgic so far? Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 01:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I'll do it. But you can take your time you know. I dont have school anymore, i cant wait :P Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 03:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Rin it pains me to say this but your off the story.SonofZeus1200 has filled in and has done alot of work towards the story if you get enough time and message me I will be happy to put you back on but for right now your off sorry :( SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 03:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) chat real quick? SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 03:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey cap'n, uhmm where is dante in the story again? Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 03:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yupz Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 07:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC)